logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepsi
The Pepsi-Cola History *Under Consideration *Pepsi.com Brad's Drink 1893-1898 Pepsi was launched as Brad's Drink in 1893 by Caleb Bradham. Pepsi-Cola (first era) 1898-1905 In 1898 it was decided to rename Brad's Drink as Pepsi-Cola. This is the first Pepsi-Cola logo to be used. According to Brand Sins, it is just a scribbled version of the name picked by the then CEO because nothing else was available. 1905-1907 1907-1941 1941-1961 1941-1950, 2008-2009 This is the last version of the classic Pepsi-Cola script. It's also on the back of every Pepsi bottle since the new bottle design. The design was used with the new globe at Citi Field from 2009-2015 1950-1961, 2004 In 1950, the script was placed inside the red, white, and blue swirls which featured on the bottle cap since the 1893. The bottle cap became part of the logo but the design of this varies considerably, this example was the most common variation. The logo was used in Pepsi Holiday Spice in 2004. Pepsi 1961-1969 The swirls are now seen to be more iconic than the script, thus it was decided to remove the script in favour of a simpler sans serif font. It was at this point Pepsi-Cola was shortened to Pepsi. This logo is still seen in some places. 1969-1987 1969-1973 1973-1987, 2009-present A new logo was introduced in 1969 based on the Bottle Cap swirls. A feature of this logo is the red and light blue stripes. This logo has been used on Pepsi Throwback since 2009. 1987-1991 In 1987 the logo was modernised, the proportions of the swirls have changed and the typeface has changed to a font similar to what would be used for the next sixteen years. 1991-1997 A redesigned and streamlined logo was first used in 1991. For the first time the Pepsi text is outside of the swirls. *New York Times 1996-1998 (outside North America) In April 1996, Pepsi launched "Project Blue" where the background colour on the label was changed to blue in several International markets outside the United States. The new look was developed with Landor Associates in San Francisco. The launch includes extravagant publicity stunts, such as a Concorde aeroplane painted in the new blue colours (which was owned by Air France), and a banner on the Mir space station. *New York Times: Pepsi Introduces a New Look For Its International Markets 1997-2003 The blue design arrived to the United States in late 1997 everywhere else to bring Project Blue to the US, and to celebrate Pepsi's 100th anniversary. The Pepsi symbol was given depth thorugh the addition of shades, and the lettering got white color and the background became blue. At this point the swirls became known as the Pepsi Globe from the subtle three dimensional effect. Even though the logo ended officially in January 2003, many store signs continued to use this logo. *New York Times 2003-2008 2003-2006, 2003-2010 (international) In February 2003, the logo was revamped with a more modern slightly serif font and the Pepsi Globe became more three dimensional (A version of the Pepsi globe imported from the 2002-2003 Diet Pepsi logo). It also had the additional of 'water droplets'. It officially ended in 2008, with the introduction of the new logo, but the version below continued to be on cans until 2006. After the current logo was unvieled, Pepsi Wild Cherry continued to use this logo until March 2010. And Pepsi ONE was the last variant to continue using this logo after the current one was introduced; it switched to the current logo around late 2012. Also, many countries outside the US still used this logo through 2010. 2006-2008 In June 2006, Pepsi slightly modified the 2003 logo, by moving the text below the globe. This is the shortest logo to be used by Pepsi and was a logo for special edition cans, from 2006 to 2008. This is also the last time in the drink's history the text is uppercase. This logo was still used in India until January 31, 2010. The globe is more like it's wet, despite the texture. 2008-present 2008-2014 In early October 2008, Pepsi launched an entirely new logo, but it did not come into effect until early 2009, when the last logo ended. The Pepsi Globe is now two dimensional again and the swirl design has been changed to look like a smile, of which changes size according to the type of Pepsi. It also added white outlines. The font used in this logo is almost identical to the font used for Diet Pepsi from 1975 to 1986. In mid-2010, all Pepsi types began using the same size smile as regular Pepsi. Pepsi Wild Cherry and Pepsi One continued to use the 2003 logo until 2010 and 2012-2014 respectively. It's also important to know that the "e" in the font is shaped liked previous forms of the Pepsi Globe. 2014-present Pepsi launched a slighty modified new logo in 2014 along with the "Live for Now" campaign. A 2008 3D version of the globe is also being used in East Asia. Pepsi logo 2014.svg|Stacked variant pepsi 3d globe.png|3D version of the globe. Pepsi-Cola (second era) 2014-present The logo was slightly revised in early 2014, concluding with the reintroduction of the Pepsi-Cola script logo in 1941. This was used on the Real Sugar type. Other Category:Cola Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:1893 Category:1898 Category:1961 Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Soda Category:Food and drink Category:PepsiCo Category:Pepsi Category:Empresas Polar Category:Food and drink in Malaysia Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:United States Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Postobón S.A.